Pacific Rim: Evolution
by Seedative
Summary: After the first Kaiju war, all of the Jaegers had been destroyed and peace had returned. But, when Kaijus start emerging again as a plan from "The Renaissance", it is up for humanity to stand up and call on the Jaegers once again to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! Welcome to my second fanfiction. I am so thrilled to be writing it because it is based off of one of my all time favorite movies, Pacific Rim. I would hope that because you are reading this you already know what it's about so i won't spend time on explaining it. But just two little notes before we get started. First off, Yes. This will have some similarities to the movie but trust me, it individualizes itself towards the end so don't get your boxers in a twist. Second of all, i have a little tidbit about the beginning. Since i want to get to the good part, i am not going to go into too much detail in the beginning. But don't worry. about chapter three or so, the details will begin to pick up, so bare with me. But other than that, i got nothing else. So, without further adieu, i give you Pacific Rim: Evolution.**

When I was little, my father used to sit me on his lap and tell me that peace was like a house of cards. You can build it up all you want, build it as high or as complex as you want. But one gust of wind and everything comes crashing down and you need to start over again. I never really knew what he meant by this, nor did i ever have the intention of knowing. But that all changed when the first attack since the first war happened. We had thought that we had won the Kaiju war, thought we had vanquished any and all plans that "The Precursors" had of threatening our world. We were wrong. On July 17th, 2034, a class two Kaiju codenamed "Kun-Chi" surfaced and went on a three day rampage through Hong-Kong. Panicked and afraid, with no more existing Jaegers to fight the beast, the government went back to the use of nuclear weapons. And so, three days and eighteen missiles later, Kun-Chi was brought down. We thought we had won, but we were proved wrong when another attack happened thirteen months later in San-Francisco. Soon, the attacks got more common. People started to panic, governments started to collide. The Kaijus were back and there were no Jaegers to protect us. Or so we thought. On February 7th, 2036, a Kaiju codenamed "Jinka" attacked Sydney, Australia. As the government readied the nuclear missiles, an unnamed Jaeger rose out of the ocean and took it down in a matter of minutes. A few months later, a Kaiju attacked Paris and was taken down by another unmarked Jaeger. People were overjoyed. The jaegers had returned and had brought a new wave of hope with them. The Jaegers were protecting us and they were better than ever. But that all changed in a matter of moments. We had built up our house of cards and now the storm just knocked it down.


	2. Welcome to the Shatterdome

Lance looked at the clock inside the base. " _It's late_ " he thinks to himself as he turns back to look out the window. It was raining, the water pitting and patting against the glass of the window. As he sits in the common room of the Vancouver Military Headquarters awaiting the helicopter, he is thinking over things in his head. " _The threat is emerging to a greater depth. That's what the letter said_ " he thinks to himself as he holds the letter calling him and his partner up to arms. At the thought of his partner, he looks over at the boy sitting at the window sil. He was about Lance's age, a year younger to be precise. His short, blonde hair was damp from all the time he had spent in the rain. He looks over to his partner and says "Any sign of the chopper yet, Brayden?" The boy turns his head to face Lance, his blue eyes narrowing as he says "No. The only thing i see out there is rain. Rain, rain and more rain. I mean, does it EVER stop raining in the pacific?" Lance laughs and shakes his head. This was typical statement for his friend, usually making Lance laugh. That's probably what makes them drift compatible with each other.

All of a sudden, Brayden lifted his head up and said "Do you hear that?" Lance looked towards the window as Brayden says "Dude, that's the chopper. It's go time!" Lance jumps out of his seat and grabs his duffel bag. Brayden does the same and they both take off towards the helicopter pad. As they run outside, the rain hits them like a wave, water dropping onto their faces and soaking their clothes and hair. One of the soldiers opens up the door and the two of them jump inside the machine. As they situate themselves within the compact space of the helicopter, the door closes. The pilot turns to look behind at them, his long, black hair covering his eyes partially and his scruffy face had a huge smile on it. He opens up his mouth and says in the thickest Australian accent Lance had ever heard "Don't worry! I'm certified to be a pilot." This statement seemed weird to Lance as to why a pilot would have to say that, but he pushed the thought out of his head. As the helicopter lifted off, it was a bit shaky, teetering this way and that. The pilot would utter out "Hey there now. Be a good machine. Atta girl." Lance looked at Brayden who had a look of absolute terror on his face from seeing how awful this pilot was. He would put a hand on his partners shoulder and say "Trust me man, we've been through worse." Brayden swallowed hard and nodded.

The ride to the base was a long and bumpy one. The pilot kept muttering under his breath "woops, that button wasn't right" and "Don't think i was supposed to press that." Lance was a bit weary of this man and absolutely relieved when the military base came into sight. As he looked over the horizon, he saw a giant military complex. The building looked as if it was made completely out of concrete as it hung from its perch off of the cliff. The mountains of Hong Kong rested majestically in the background, almost amplifying the general atmosphere of security that the base emitted. As they neared the complex, the pilot let out a sigh and says "Alright Mundie. You did this once and you can do it again." Lance looked up and said "Once!?", almost shouting it. He was about to go take the controls for himself but it was too late. The pilot had very unprofessionally and rather shakily set the helicopter at rest. Lance held on to the edge of his seta as the metallic machine rattled and shook at the pilots awful landing abilities. Once he felt the flying machine come to rest, he looks over to his partner and says "You alright?" However, once his eyes focused on Brayden, he found that he had been sound asleep through the whole thing. Lance punches Braydens shoulder and says "Wake up." Brayden jumps out of his seat and yells "Engage sword!" Lance snickers and says "Relax dude, we aren't in Gipsy just yet." Brayden sinks into his seat before the door to the helicopter is opened. A soldier is standing there and he yells over the rain "Come on, out you go." The two boys grab their duffle bags and jump out of the helicopter. As they get out of the metal machine, the pilot follows them to a room right outside the landing pad. Standing there with an umbrella is a middle-aged man that Lance guessed to be around 50 years old. He had a very military-like expression and his scarred face was no different. He had his muscular arms crossed behind his back and his scraggly bearded face was smirking. As the two boys and the pilot approach the man, he says in a serious tone, his voice having a slight hint of an australian accent, "Greeting gentlemen. My name is Hercules Hansen and welcome to the Shatterdome."


	3. Joe Mundie!

Lance would instantly recognize the man and say with a respectful salute "It's an honor to be serving under you sir. Your son's story is taught and praised in the pilot school." Command Marshal Hansen nodded and said "I thank you for the gesture." The man then turns to the pilot of the helicopter and says "Mundie, what in the hell are you doing? You can't fly a helicopter." Lance looks at the pilot and so does Brayden, angry and shocked that the whole time the pilot had not been certified. The pilot took off his helmet and his tangled black hair fell in front of his brown eyes. He had a mature look as his scruffy face smirked at Hansen, saying in his trademark australian accent "Well, i'm sort of a pilot." Hansen responded back in a softer australian accent "Yes, A Jaeger pilot. Not a helicopter pilot." The Marshal squinted his eyes as the pilot said "Yeah? And what about it. I figured that metal bird is no different from Thunder." At these words, Brayden's eyes lit up and he gasped. He looked up at the pilot, his hands trembling as he stuttered out "Wait.. yo- you're Joe Mundie. Joe Mundie form the Australian Jaeger the Thunder down Under!" The pilot now revealed as being Joe brushed off his shirt and said "The one and only." Lance would whisper to Brayden, trying to stay quiet as he says "Hey dude. Who's Joe Mundie. And what the heck is a Thunder down Under?" Brayden turned to Lance and said with great enthusiasm, "are you kidding me? Joe was the one that stopped the attack in Sydney. Him and his co-pilot took down that level 2!" Lance, remembering watching that on his television, looks at the Australian and nods his head, saying "it's a pleasure sir." Joe would nod his head back and say "Awright then. Let's head to the Shattadome."

As the mechanical door slid open to lead into the complex, Lances breath was stolen. The inside of the building was huge. The floor expanded what lance thought to be at least 3 miles wide and 5 miles long. As he watched the mechanics and forklifts and other machines cross the main floor, his eyes would drift up to a giant machine standing a few hundred feet tall. He had finally seen it. It was a Jaeger, one of the giant robots that humanity has built to defend itself from the Kaijus. This one had a large lance attached to one of its metallic hands and an equally huge knife on the other. It was a red Jaeger with a pointed conn-pod where the pilots operated the behemoth from. It had the staple United Kingdom flag on the side of its metallic shoulder. As Lance gazed around the room, an australian voice would say "Beautiful, isn't it.; This is the only Shattadome left in commission. But it houses five Jaegers, including yours." Lance would turn to look at Joe as Marshal Hansen would come up, saying "Yes. And i would like to give you two the tour as soon as possible." As he focused his eyes on Hansen, a male around age 30 or so came up behind hansen and stood at salute. The male had long, brown hair and would say "Command Marshal Hansen, sir!" Hansen would turn to the man that had approached him and would return his salute. "Sargent Shattuck. How may I help you?" he would reply as the male says "I have some improvements to Hercules's design that i want you to look over." Hansen would nod and look back to Lance and Brayden, saying "I am so sorry that i have to do this, but i have to go. I'm sure would be glad to show you around." Joe would blink a few times at the Lance and Brayden, saying "Oh yah i'd be glad to show these blighters around this place." Hansen would nod and say "Good that." The command marshal would turn around and follow Sgt. Shattuck over to the far end of the compound. Lance would watch as the legend that was Hercules Hansen walked out of sight and he would then turn his attention to Joe who had said "Awright you bugga's. Lets go check this place out. And trust me, these Jaegers are a real sight."


	4. The UK Team

In a mere thirty seconds the three of them were down on the main floor of the Shatterdome. Lance was in awe at the huge building. Everything worked like a well-oiled machine, all the parts and pieces working and flowing together to keep the Jaegers in the best shape possible. As they walked across the floor, Joe was sputtering out facts, pointing left and right at the different machines. As they passed the red jaeger Lance had seen before, Joe would stop in front and say "Oh, i see this one catches your eye. This is the U.K Jaeger and it's one of the most tactically effective Jaegers we have in commission." Lance would look up at the powerful machine. It had a look of a warrior and looked as if it would start moving on its own, defending everyone inside the complex. As he gazed at the Jaeger, he heard a british accent to his right say "Amazing, isn't he? We call him the Union Jack and he is the toughest Jaeger in service. Way better than any analog Jaeger." Lance turns around to lock eyes with a boy his age standing about five feet to his right. The boy was muscular and was wearing a black tank top and green army pants. His curly hair was partially covering his eyebrows as he said "And yes, that includes that old mark three in bay 4." Joe would step in front of Lance and say "Now now Alec. No need to throw any punches." Alec would push Joe to the side and say "Relax Joe, i'm just messing with the rookie." Joe would narrow his eyes at the boy as Brayden stepped forward, saying "Lance knows more about Jaegers than you ever will!" Alec would step forward and would be inches away from Brayden, intimidatingly looking at him. "Oh yah, and why is that?" Brayden would sink down a bit and begin to stutter before Lance comes up and says "Alright, look. I don't think we are properly introduced yet. Hi, my name is Lance Yancy Becket"

Both Joe and Alecs faces would light up as Joe would say "No bloomin' way. You're Raleigh Becket's son! And to think all this time I thought i was special. Your father is practically a legend in the Jaeger program!" Lance would nod at Joe before turning to Alec. Alec's face turned from one of surprise and shock to an emotionless one. Alec would scoff and say "Well, isn't that just peachy. Little Becket comes around here and wants to be just like his father. Well i have news for you kid. I don't care if your father was Stacker bloody Pentecost. Stay out of my way or i'll run you over." At those words, Alec would walk past Lance, bumping him on the shoulder hard. Lance would turn to watch Alec walk off and rubbing his shoulder says "Man alive, what's his problem?" As if to answer his question, a voice from a desk next to the left foot of the Union jack would say "He can get that way sometimes." A boy with long blonde hair and a pair of thick glasses would turn in his chair and build on his previous statement by saying "Thats what makes us such a good pair. My name is Joseph Howe and i'm Alec's co-pilot. He is the quick-tempered, quick on his feet, head-strong type of guy and i am the calm and collective but tends-to-think-everything-through kind of guy." The blonde man would stand up and adjust his glasses, saying "But don't worry. In a few minutes he will calm down." Brayden would walk up next to Lance and would clench his fists, saying "Well, he better. Or else i'll knock the temper right out of him." Joe would walk up and stand next to Brayden, facing the three boys to say "Well, we had better keep the fighting to the training room,eh?" Joseph would fix his glasses and say "Most agreeable." Lance and Brayden would both nod to each other and then look back at the other men. The four would just sit there in silence for a second or two before a beeping sound came from Joe's pocket. Joe pulls out a small pager and says "Oh, good on ya mate!" He would flip the pager shut and say "Awright boys, looks like we are going to have to cut your tour short." Lance would cock an eyebrow and say "And why's that?" Joe would smirk and say "Because your blooming Jaeger just arrived and Hansen was thinking you might want to see her."


	5. Awakening the Gipsy

Standing in silence inside of the rickety elevator, Lance could think of nothing except the condition of their Jaeger. He wondered if the Jaeger had gotten from where it was stationed up in Anchorage, Alaska to this Shatterdome in one piece. After a few seconds of silence, he hears Brayden say to Joe "So, do you know if she got here okay?" Joe shakes his head and says "i'm afraid i can't confirm or deny that. But i would take a guess and say that she did." Brayden then turns to Lance and says "Hear that? Gipsy could be operational the minute we get there." Lance smiles at his partner as the elevator comes to a rickety halt. As the elevator doors open, there is a small hallway leading to a bigger room. Towards the right side of this hallway was a group of people talking to a figure in a black pilots suit. As Lance looked closer, he could estimate that the group of people were probably scientists and they were probably checking a Jaeger pilot out to see how their vitals are. He would stare at the pilot. They were shorter than Joe, a little taller than Brayden and about an inch shorter than Lance. The pilot was nodding as they looked at a holographic screen one of the scientists were holding. As he watched, Lance heard a voice next to him say in an Australian accent "That there is my partner." The pilot would crane their head and would see Joe. They would tap the scientists on the back and walk towards the three boys. Joe would face the two of them, his arm around his pilot as he would say "Lance, Brayden. Meet my co-pilot." Lance extends a hand and the pilot meets him half-way in a handshake as Brayden says "Nice to meet you sir." The pilot looked at brayden and began laughing in their helmet. As Lance listened close, he noticed something odd about the laugh. The pilot says in an Australian accent as they are taking off the helmet, "well. i guess that mistake could be made," the helmet completely off now "With my helmet still on." Lance and Braydens jaws drop. As the pilot removes their helmet, long black hair falls down to about the shoulders of the pilot. Beautiful brown eyes confirmed it for Lance and Brayden. Joes co-pilot, was a girl.

Joe would let out a laugh, saying "Gentlemen, this is Sheila Jasmine. My co-pilot, and my girlfriend." Sheila laughs and hugs Joe, a hand resting on his chest. "I'm sorry for the mystery at first. I was just in a simulator training and those scientists wanted my vitals after the simulation." the girl would say. Braydens jaw still hanging out in awe, Lance would say "It's no problem. i apologize for mistaking you for a man." Lance looks over and takes his hand and closes Brayden's mouth. Joe looks at Sheila and says "Hey sweetheart. Do you know where these bookworms are keeping the old Mark III?" Sheila looks at the two boys, then at Joe, and then back at the boys. With a look of realization on her face, she says "Wait, Joe. Are these the two from Anchorage?" Joe nods his head and says "Indeed." Sheila would jump up and down and say "Oh my gosh, your Jaeger is so beautiful! Come quickly, she's right over here!" Sheila turns around and begins to walk down the hallway. Lance and Brayden would eagerly follow as they are lead down a hallway and through a pair of metal doors that Sheila had to swipe a card to get through. As the doors open, the two boys and Joe stepped into a viewing platform. Lance was filled with joy and Brayden showed the same joy as their Jaeger came into view. It was a Jaeger Lance knew to be 260 feet high and to weigh exactly 1,980 tons. It's trademark blue and red coat would shimmer in the spotlights of the room it was stored in. The core of the Gipsy would show as a blue light in the middle of Gipsy's bulky chest cavity. Lance inhaled as Brayden exhaled, both of them looking at their Jaeger with a sense of pride. Sheila walks up and places her hands on the rails of the viewing platform and say "Beautiful, isn't she? It took two weeks to ship her here. Had to do it by helicopter. when she got here, her right arm was damaged pretty badly. We don't know how it got that way, but our mechanics have managed to repair it." Brayden looks at Lance and says "Man, it seemed like only yesterday we were taking down that level 2 in Fairbanks." Lance laughs and says to Sheila, "So, are the weapons and other capabilities all in tact?" Sheila nods and says "Yes. Your plasma caster has been installed and loaded. Your GD6-RB chain sword is fully functioning and we made sure the rotating blade still works. We also added a function that can superheat the blade for better slicing ability." Lance nods and turns his gaze back to the Jaeger. The four of them would sit there in silence, looking at the Mark III. However, at that moment the silence is broken by the closing of the elevator doors and the loud stomping of boots. Lance, Joe, Brayden and Sheila would turn around to see Command Marshal Hansen coming down the hallway. Joe walks forward and says "Marshal Hansen, what seems to be the matter?" Hansen puts up a hand to Joe, shushing him. He turns to Sheila and says "Is Gipsy functioning?" Sheila nods and says "absolutely. We just need to field test it." Hansen says "Well, you got your field test. You and Joe suit up." Hansen would then turn to Lance and Brayden and say "you two suit up as well. You want a trial run? Well there is a bloody level three Kaiju surfacing towards Hong-Kong and we need you two to take it down!."


	6. Splashdown into combat

Lance's heart was racing and he could tell Braydens was too. They were in a changing room once they had gotten the order from Hansen to suit up. As Brayden puts on his black nylon suit, Lance looks over to him and sees that he is a bit nervous. "You're not nervous, are you?" Lance says to Brayden. The blonde boy looks at him with his blue eyes and shrugs saying "A little. You remember Giga Frost when we fought that level 4. Charlie and Keegan were so confident in themselves and they ended up getting their conn-pod smashed to bits against an iceberg." Lance swallows hard at the memory of the other two american pilots that were stationed up in Anchorage with them. Looking back at Brayden, he says "Well… hey. This is just like any other fight. I've never over-estimated a Kaiju and i don't plan on starting today." Brayden smiles and gains a new look on his face, saying "Man, you always know the right thing to say." Lance smiles and says "Oh, whatever. Just grab your helmet. We have to go." Brayden, now fully dressed nods his head and grabs his helmet. The two boys walk out of the room and into a crowd of scientists. The men and women working with the pilots began to quickly dress Lance and Brayden with white and blue body armor. Lance had read about this armor in the training academy. It is supposed to keep its wearer warm, protected from harm and connected to the Jaeger at all times unless the pilot does a manual disconnection. As the arm, leg and chest protectors are set into place, one of the scientists comes up behind Lance and places on a back protector. There was a space like a zigzag down the spine of the back protector where the neural connection was supposed to happen. Once the back piece is set into place, one of the scientists brings out a briefcase. Once it is open, Lance catches a glimpse of the spinal connector that will become the connection from Lance to the Jaeger. The metallic object would be lifted up and fitted perfectly in the zigzag of the back piece. Lance could feel the piece connect as the scientists says "Alright. Pilot one is green to go." A scientist next to Brayden places the piece into the back piece and says "Roger that, pilot two is also green to go." Lance nods at Brayden and says "Let's do this."

The two boys left the fitting room and were escorted by two mechanics to the docking bay. As they travel up an elevator, Lance prepares himself for the drift by trying to calm himself. The elevator comes to a rickety halt and the moss-covered door opens. The entrance reveals a long hallway leading to a piloting room inside of Gipsy's head. Lance and Brayden both take confident strides as they walk down the hallway and to the piloting room. As the two boys entered the Conn-pod, they were met by a pair of scientist instructing them on the procedure they already knew. The two boys would step up onto a pair of platforms and then have their feet latched it. This would control the Jaegers legs and make it walk as they did. The scientist would then fit the two boys helmets on and give them the Neural Disks that would fit into their hands. The scientists gave Brayden and Lance a thumbs up and scurried out of the Conn-pod. The hatch closes and a voice says through the intercom inside Lances helmet "Gipsy Danger, prepare for Conn-pod drop in three, two, one." With those words, lance felt a release of tension and the gravity would become minimal as the Conn-pod fell towards the body of the Jaeger. The head of the Gipsy would spin and screw into place on the Jaegers body. "Commencing neural handshake in three, two, one" the intercom inside of the conn-pod said. At the sound of the number one, a yellow-colored gel would fill Lance's helmet and his mind would soar into blackness. Inside of his head, there was a smokey landscape against the black background. This was the neural handshake, the most important part of "The Drift". The smoke would cloud in front of Lance's head as he would see the familiar scene play out. Brayden is walking down the street with his parents one night, the three of them chatting it up. Lance watches as Brayden laughs at a joke his dad told. All of a sudden, Lance could hear a yelling from down the street. He would turn his head and see a crowd of people angrily storming and racing down the street. It was a Kaiju Mob. A common type of riot that violently protested the war on Kaijus and the use of nuclear weapons to take them down. Lance knew these riots to be extremely violent and as the riot came past lance, everything went up in smoke. Once the smoke cleared around Lance, he saw Brayden kneeling down next to a pair of still bodies, crying. Lance said to himself "I'm so sorry Brayden"

With a violent rattle, Lance snapped out of the Neural Handshake and so did Brayden. They looked at each other and nodded as Brayden said "Let's do this!" Lance nodded and reached out in front of him, flipping a switch. He looked forward and took a glance out of the Jaegers viewing port. The waves were rough and it was pouring rain, all sorts of water splashing and misting off of the Jaegers feet. There were five transport helicopters carrying the Jaeger into the ocean. A voice came in from the intercom inside Gipsy's head and said "Gipsy Danger, prepare for drop in three, two, one." Lance would feel a release in gravity as the Jaeger splashed down into the water. The Jaegers knees would bend as it's feet hit the bottom of the bay. Once stabilized, Lance and Brayden would stand the Jaeger up. The visor scans the ocean as Lance and Bayden turn their heads, searching the ocean. A voice crackles through the intercom and Lance immediately identifies it as Hansens. "Alright Gipsy, Thunder will be there in a few minutes. Until then, keep your eyes peeled. That Kaiju is definitely in the area." Lance would hold a button down above his head and say "Roger that Marshal." Lance lets go of the button and looks over at Brayden. "Keep your eyes peeled!" he yells at his partner across from the Jagers head. As the two boys search the water, Lance notices something cutting through the waves. It's spine makes an irregular ripple but then disappears back under the water. Lance turns his head and so does the Jaeger. He says "Brayden, it's circling us!" Brayden and Lance crane the Jaegers head to the left as the Kaijus spine comes to the left side of Gipsy, cutting through the water like a knife. Brayden looks at Lance and says "Be ready! that thing could hit us at any moment!" As the water goes silent, the boys turn Gipsy's head back and forth, left and right. Brayden says under his breath "Crap, I lost it. Where'd the bastard go?" As lance turns his head to look forward, he sees a ripple cutting through the water, headed straight for the Jaeger.


	7. The Twisting Terror, Part 1

Lance's breath stopped frozen as the ripple tore towards the Jaeger. His heart began to beat fast, sending adrenaline through his body as he regained his focus. Brayden and Lance, moving and thinking as one move the Jaeger into a fighting stance, it's fists clenched and ready for battle. Lance holds his breath as the ripple gets closer and larger, swelling the waves around it. However, just as the two beings in the combat zone were about to collide, the ripple from the water disappears. Lance's eyes widen and the cold grasp of terror consumes him as he and Brayden scan the water with frantic eyes. Lance puts a hand up to the communication box, flips a lever and says "Dammit Hansen, where did that thing go?" A voice crackles through the intercom inside the Conn-pod as Command Marshal Hansen replies "We don't know Gipsy. We lost it!" Lance flips the switch again and says "Well, find out where it we-". Lance was cut off by the sudden force of a huge object striking the Jaeger, sending him and Braden stumbling backwards. Lance felt a sharp pain in his left wrist as the huge Kaiju tore into the Jagers hand with its razor sharp claws. He grunted and gritted his teeth as he swallowed the pain. Brayden and Lance, thinking as one, grab hold of the Kaiju by the arms with the Jaegers powerful, metallic grip. Pulling the arms inwards and stepping sideways, the two boys use the Jaeger to throw the Kaiju to the ground, sending it skidding. As the visor of the Jaeger focused on the Kaiju, Lance got a good look at it. It was a long, slender beast. It had the body of a serpent with a pair of powerful arms and legs extending. There were blue lines glowing down the spine of the Kaiju and its mouth emitted an eerie blue color itself, turning its razor sharp teeth to shadows. A hard, armored plating covered the head of the Kaiju as its piercing blue eyes narrowed at the Jaeger. Coming back into battle mode, Lance pounded his two fists together. Brayden did the same thing and the Jaeger copied the two boys. The Kaiju roared an echoing call and charged at Gipsy. The boys took off, propelling the Jaeger through the water with huge strides. As the two forces converged, Gipsy lept into the air and landed one foot on the Kaiju's armored head. The monster let out a painful roar as its head was slammed into the floor of the coast. The boys kept their foot on the head of the monster, trying to break it's head open with the force of the Jaegers foot. However, the Kaiju had other plans. The beasts long and serpentine-like tail came out of the water and shot towards the Jaeger, wrapping around it's neck, tightly. The kaiju lifted the Jaeger off the ground and slithered out of reach from the Jaeger. As the grip on the Jaegers neck tightened, both Gipsy and the boys were lifted a few feet in the air, scrambling and thrashing about. Lance could barely breathe, his neck feeling like it was going to burst or break. Both boys, thinking as one being, brought the Jagers hands up to grip tightly on the tail, trying to pry it off. It was to no avail and the world was starting to spin a bit for Lance. In a last ditch effort, he weakly brought his hand up. Almost not having the strength to reach it, he clenches his teeth and pushes through enough to flip a small switch. A voice in the Conn-pod rose above the emergency alarm siren and said "Sword."

A large chain sword shot out of the arm of the Jaeger and straightened out into a stiff and lethal blade. Letting out a loud yell, he swiped his arm down, causing the right arm of the Jaeger to come down as well. There was a cry of anguish that came from the Kaiju as the sword sliced through the tail, cutting it off. Gipsy fell to the ocean floor with a crash as the Kaiju reeled back in pain, it's blue blood oozing out of it's severed tail. Lance caught his breath and looked over at Brayden and yelled "You alright?!" Brayden was rubbing his neck as he looked over at Lance with a nod. Lance nods back and then yells "Then let's get this son-of-a-bitch!" Both boys stand up and begin to propel the Jaeger through the water again. The boys are right next to the Kaiju in a matter of seconds and the beast was caught completely off-guard. The boys reach down and grab the Kaiju by its spine. Gears spun and motors whirred as the boys picked the Kaiju out of the water, lifting it above their heads. Squatting down then standing up again for more force, they throw the Kaiju across the bay, sending it flying through the air. There is a huge splash as the Kaiju hits the water. Lance ad Brayden move the Jaeger defiantly through the water to finish off the monster, but they both stop short of their goal. Once the water had settled, Lance grew cold as he saw the Kaiju was no longer there. Both boys searched around, trying to find the huge beast that had disappeared. As they scan the churning ocean waters, a sudden explosion of motion slams the boys from their left side. The Kaiju shoots out of the water and it's jaws clamp onto the left shoulder of the Jaeger. Lance and Brayden both yelp out in pain as Lance tries to bring the sword around to land a blow. However, he found his legs being constricted. As he looked down, he saw the Kaijus elongated body wrapping and curling around Gipsy's body, squeezing it and prohibiting any mobility the Jager has. Lance gets a look of terror in his eyes as the Kaiju removes its jaws from the Jaegers shoulder and lunges towards the Conn-pod.


	8. The Twisting Terror, Part 2

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, the darkness turning into his life so far. He saw his father and his mother. He remembers holding their hands when they showed him their Jaeger. He remembers his father kneeling down and saying "You see that Lance? That is a Jaeger. It is an extension of me, and an extension of your mother. It's just like you. You are an extension of both of us." Lance could see it all, the good and the bad of his life. And this all happened in a split second as the jaws of the Kaiju raced towards the visor of the Conn-pod. Lance saw nothing but the inside of the mouth. However, right after the teeth ripped Gipsy's head to pieces, a loud whirring sound could be heard on the side of the Jaegers head followed by a shriek of anguish from the Kaiju. The beast's head rears back in pain and Brayden takes this chance to rear a leg back and kick the Kaiju down. The long body of the monster uncoiled and crashed to the ocean floor. Lance catches his focus and looks at the Kaiju and is confused over what happened. The Kaiju had a huge gash sliced across it's face, the blue blood of the monster gushing out of the wound. Lance catches a glistening in the darkness of the night sky in the corner of his eye. He watches as a circling, metallic object flies in an arc across the sky and behind Gipsy. Both boys move the Jaeger behind just as the giant, three-bladed boomerang flies back into the hand of another Jaeger. A familiar Australian accent crackles through the intercom inside the Conn-pod and says "A bit close, don't you think mates?"

Lance's whole perception lights up as him and Brayden both say "Joe!" Lance gets a good look at the Australian Jaeger. It was the color of a fighter jet and stood about as tall as Gipsy. The huge machine had wing-like spikes jutting out of the back of it's shoulder blades. It had a head just like Gipsy's, but a bit more slender and protected. The Jaegers muscular arm reached back and attached the huge three-bladed boomerang to the middle of the machines spine. Attached to the Jaegers sides were a pair of Bowie Knives about the length of Gipsy's forearm. Lance, finished taking in the Australian Jaeger, he turned back to the injured Kaiju, ready to finish it off. However, when he turned around, the monster was gone. Lance turned left and right and Brayden moved with him. The two boys were lost when they heard a commotion erupt from right behind them. The two boys, acting as one mind, whip Gipsy's head around to see the serpentine body of the Kaiju launching itself towards the Australian Jaeger. The two boys saw the Jaeger cross its arms in front of its Conn-pod, protecting itself from the beasts snapping jaws. The two boys heard a panicked female's voice come through the intercom, saying "ummm, Gipsy? A Little help if you buggars don't mind." Lanc looks at Brayden and they both nod at the same time. Turning the Jaeger around, the two boys start running, causing the machine to sprint towards the attacking beast. As they are running, Brayden yells "Engage sword!" The giant GD6-RB sword shot out of it's holster on the Jaegers arm, straightening out to the second blade the machine had. Once they were 100 feet away from the Kaiju, they jumped into the air. Both blades come down and slice through the arms of the monster. The beast lets out a loud, ear-shattering cry as the small and scrawny arms fall to the ocean, severed from the body. Lance and Brayden ignite the pistons of the Jaeger and pick up the bleeding Kaiju. They rear back and throw the beast away from the Australian Jaeger, sening it sprawling on it's side The Kaiju gets up, it's razor-sharp teeth snarling and stained with its own blood. Lance looks straight ahead and he could tell Brayden was thinking the same thing. Time to end this.

The boys rear up the joints of the Jaeger and sprint towards the injured Kaiju. The monster, now on its feet, roars and rushes towards the boys. As the two forces collide, the Kaiju brings it's long, slender body up, trying to bring its jaws on top of the Jaegers head. The boys, becoming one being in a split second, bring the Jaeger to the ground, making it slide like a baseball player. Using its momentum, the two swords slice into the neck of the Kaiju and cut through the body vertically. Lance and Brayden both hold strong as the blades slice the Kaiju clear in half, sliding across the harbor floor. As the swords slice completely through the monster, the boys swing the Jaegers leg around and bring the Jaeger back to standing position. Brayden and Lance turn Gipsy's head and see the two pieces of the Kaiju floating in the ocean, lifeless and motionless. Lance presses a button and both swords retract into the arms. And for the first time since Gipsy splashed down into the harbor, Lance was able to breathe easily. The Australian Jaeger came up and patted Gipsy on the shoulder as a familiar Australian accent comes through the intercom, saying "Not bad newbies. Not bad." Lance looks at Brayden and Brayden looks back. Lance smiles and Brayden does too. Breaking the silence and cracking his knuckles, Brayden says "Well, that was fun and all… but let's head back. I'm hungry." Lance could do nothing but tilt his head back and laugh. That was his partner alright. And he wouldn't want it any other way.


	9. Chapter 85

Message to RA-1253,

Experiment 93 was a failure. The giant metal warriors are back and they are stifling our plans. The earth will never be ours as long as those machines keep slaying our juggernauts. But i would not write a letter to your highship just to tell you about our failed attacks. No, there is something more. The cyan one is back, the one that had closed our portal in the first place. How this is possible is beyond me, but we must find a way to destroy it. RA numbers 2364 through 2398 are working on a possible solution, but it is a risky one. We have a feeling that we must get the Cyan one alone before we are able to destroy it. I cannot tell you how this attack will begin, nor can i tell you how it will end. All i can tell you is one of those metal titans WILL FALL. I say this without any doubt that we will break their defenses to rubble. We make our turn around here. That is all.


End file.
